Melting a Frozen Heart
by VatinXHL
Summary: When an unexpected entrance supplies the El gang with one new team member, what will spur from there when Eve starts to feel something brewing in her heart for the Newcomer when hes near her. Well ill tell you, crazyness, pandemonium, and a whole new range of attacks that our mystery member has. (OCxEve, Adra, ElsAi, Chelesis, Rena X Raven, And luciel)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The unexpected entrance**_

 **My OC will be listed as a scythe master, he can change his scythe to different forms of a scythe**

 **Elsword: Infinity Sword**

 **Aisha: Void Princess**

 **Rena: Night Watcher**

 **Chung: Iron paladin**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Eve: Code Electra**

 **Add: Mastermind**

 **Ara: Yama Raja**

 **Elesis: Grand Master**

 **Lu & Ciel: Chilliarch and Dreadlord**

* * *

OC POV

I walked down the street twirling a metal rod as if I would be spinning a pen. I greet the people I walk by not noticing that I was being followed by a cloaked figure. When I had gotten out into the more open area of the street I heard a yell

"Prepare to die!" As I quickly turn around to be greeted with a hard kick to the gut which both sent me flying and knocked the air out of me as I went through a stone wall as I could hear something crack as I land in a courtyard in front of some glitzy lookin mansion. "Ah son of a" I stop myself as I get up grabbing the metal rod I had. As I wasn't paying attention getting up I didn't notice the accumulating group of people at the mansions doors as the cloaked figure dashed at me.

"Solid stance One: transform!" I shout as the rod in my hand turns into a scythe and I dash at the figure and swing my scythe with full force. The figure dodged and landed and took a more serious stance, like that of Glave. I sigh realizing that its actually the time keeper himself probably testing me as we began to fight it out for about ten minutes before I finally ask

"Why the hell did you kick me so hard Glave" I shout irritated with the fact that he did it in the first place. He simply gave his signature chuckle and said

"I got bored with you alone so I got you here in a fun way" he said snapping his fingers as the wall fixed itself and he disappeared right after as I swung my scythe at him angrily. The hell did he mean 'of me alone' as I turned around realizing what had cracked, a few ribs to be precise. I collapse to the ground as a few of the group ran over to me as my scythe went back to a metal rod.

Normal POV, before everything

The El Gang had been just getting up for the morning as a few of them walked downstairs to the dining area for breakfast. The red haired Knight elsword was ahead of everyone as he usually was followed by the Elf rena and the mage Aisha with Raven following behind as Ara haan had to wake up chung add and eve as Elesis was out front training her skills. Chung and Add were already up which slightly surprised Ara since that rarely happened. She went to Eves room and she was getting up tired. Ara shook her gently to help her get up which worked. Eve sat up and looked at Ara.

"Yes?" Eve asked tired.

"Its time for breakfast" Ara said grabbing her hand and pulling her along earning a smile from the nasod queen. As they got downstairs Elesis had came in to eat as we walked into the dining area. As Add and Chung went past the front door a loud crash was heard out front startling everyone before looking at Elesis.

"Oi, I didn't break anything thank ya very much" she said in self defense as add went to the door and checked seeing the mystery person getting up as he said

"Um who's the stranger out front and who's he fighting" as they all get up and look to see what Add described. Elsword saw the scythe and his eyes sparkled in how awesome said scythe looked. After watching the two fight and literally not breaking anything they stopped and the stranger started talking to glave before swinging at him after glave fixed the wall and left. The stranger turned around only to collapse in pain as Rena Aisha Ara and Eve rushed to help him while the boys stood there still obviously in awe at the newcomers scythe

* * *

Sorry if this is short, this is my first fanfic ive uploaded and there is updates going on, recent update on chapter includes: Capitalization fixes, Chapter name


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Where the hell is this anyways**_

 **Hi everyone, Vatin here with another chapter, this one took some time as i wrote it at several different parts of the hectic day i've been going through since im having to deal with my Junior year of High school, another thing id like to note, sometimes you may see spelling mistakes and the reason is, this is all usually typed on my phone or Ipad when im at home and on my laptop on the go, I also am struggling in writing so this story will be of great help to practice on for me, i also constantly change mistakes, so without further adieu(or adu idk XD)**

 **CHAPTER 2!**

 **PS:**

"Normal talk"

' _thoughts_ '

 **Telepathy(mostly coming from eun i guess)**

* * *

 **OC POV**

When i finally regained my consciousness I looked around the room. It was a pale grey room with a more goldish lining going around the border of the room and around the door, the door itself was a plain white color with a golden doorknob and a keyhole underneath it. I sat up on the white mattress which had a metal frame, the metal being painted with what i guessed was gold leaf... ' _Are these people rich or something?'_ was the only thought that came to mind. What i hadn't noticed was the girl who jumped up when i had sat up from the bed. I started to stand up as the elf at the side said

"Don't strain yourself, lay back down" she said as I rolled my eyes and stood up

"And why should I listen to you" I say turning to her and seeing a visible demonic aura around her as it sent shivers through me. I got back into bed wanting to keep my male gender safe. The aura around the elf changed to a much brighter color as she smiled.

"Good! Ill go get the others while you rest here" she said walking to the door and walking out. I was left both terrified and dumbstruck of this woman as I said

"Here's hoping they aren't like her at all" as I look for my weapon which was on the side table next to the bed. I sit up propping myself against the pillows as a larger group of people enter. From what I could see there were two red haired people, probably related, a purple haired girl standing next to the red haired boy, the evil blonde demon elf girl I know fear, a dark haired male with a robot arm, a girl with ebony hair and a spear on her back, some crazy looking white haired psycho with neon pink looking eyes, a blonde teenage boy carrying a massive cannon which made me think how he could carry that, and a silver haired girl with emotionless blue eyes with a blue orb on her head, and they're all friends...' _how the hell do they know eachother''_ i thought as the red haired girl said

"So eh, just who are you if we may know?" She was basically speaking for everyone there as I said

"My name is Ryan Cross, your turn now" as I look over the group as they introduced themselves

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

So I learned that the two red haired people were related, Elsword and Elesis Sieghart, the purple grape girl was Aisha, the evil blonde demon elf girl was Rena and the male with the awesome arm was Raven, the psycho guy who asked to examine my scythe after he introduced himself was Add, the pikachu hair colored teen was Chung Seiker, the ebony haired girl was Ara Haan, and the shy silver haired girl was Eve, the queen of nasods.I found Eve's shyness to be a tad interesting but payed no mind to it.

"So" Elsword said. "Welcome to the Seiker estate, do you want some breakfast" I nod my agreement as a few left.

"Also can someone help me relocate my shoulder" I ask as Raven volunteered as he relocated it with force as I cursed loudly in pain as Add cringed saying that he could feel that.

 **Eves POV**

I heard Ryan curse loudly at Raven as I had gone to help get him some breakfast. "That sounded painful" I say as Ara giggled following Rena.

"He seems nice, perfect guy for you Eve" Rena had joked as I blushed in embarrassment

"We barely know him" I say as we get into the kitchen.

 **Normal POV**

As everything went back to normal after that morning Elsword continually bugged Ryan to see his scythe to which every request was denied. The rest of the day passed normally as well with continual check ups by Eve due to drawing straws and her losing. They usually chatted asking eachotther questions about each other and Eves friends pasts.

* * *

Bleh, new chapter, enjoy, updates will occur

R&R


End file.
